criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Deadly Welcome to Elrolstown/Transcript
(1960s England...) Chief Karlos: Hey, ! I’ve heard of you. Welcome to Elrolstown! Karlos: So, because this is your first day, I’ll introduce you to Harper! She’ll show you the ropes! Harper Lantern: Hell yeah! Hi, ! Let’s go have a look around the city! (At the beach..) Harper: ''Ah, refreshing air. Look at the smile on people’s face! ''Harper: ''What’s that, ? You hear screaming? ''Harper: ''Well, let’s go check it out! Chapter 1 '''Investigate Valersa Beach.' Harper: ''Holy crap, that man is dead! He is foaming out of his mouth! ''Harper: ''This man is Dr. Row. One of the coolest doctors of all. Well, let’s send the body to our coroner Veronica . ''Harper: ''And what’s this? A note? It looks like a love card. Welp, time to dust it! ''Harper: ''Show off your skills, . '''Examine Love Letter.' Harper: ''This says, “I Love You, Derek! - Phalasa” ''Harper: ''This Phalasa must have bern close to Derek. Let’s pay Phalasa a visit. '''Tell Phalasa about Derek’s death.' Harper: ''Ms, Empor, we are... ''Phalasa: ''Holy whackwoozles! You guys have such pretty wings. ''Harper: ''(blushing) Uh, thanks, but we need to inform you about something serious. Dr. Derek Roe has been murdered. ''Phalasa: ''Dead? Oh no! Oh, how could this be happening?! ''Phalasa: ''He was very much alive when he said he was going to eat donuts at the store. I don’t get the guy! Munch Munch Munch! He’s handsome, but always stuffing his face! ''Harper: ''(pumping her fist) , did ya hear that? We got a new crime scene! Thank you Phalasa! ''Phalasa: ''Bye, winged friends! Be free! Flutter away! '''Investigate CHOMP Donut Store.' Harper: ''Oh my! What have we got here! A glasses case? ''Harper: ''You’re right! Derek Row’s name is on this case! Let’s dust this for fingerprints! ''Harper: ''If it helps with our investigation, dig through the trash and find out more about that faded paper! '''Examine Glasses Cases. ' Harper: ''Alright, let’s try identify the fingerprints. '''Examine Fingerprints.' Harper: ''Oh. My. God! This is Kevin Michael’s fingerprints! ''Harper: ''What do you mean, ”who?” One of the best actor of all time, that’s who! ''Harper: ''Let’s go talk to him! I can’t wait! '''Talk to Kevin Michaels about the glasses case. ' Harper: ''Kevin, I just want to say, I’m a real big fan. ''Kevin Michaels: ''Nice!!!! Autograph? ''Harper: ''Actually, we are here on a serious topic. Dr. Derek Row has been killed. We found this glasses case. Did you know Derek a lot! ''Kevin: ''Yea, we were ol’ buddies in high school! I borrowed the glasses, because the ones I had.. well.. I lost it. ''Kevin: ''It’s a shame he’s dead, dude. I’ll miss him very much. '''Examine Trash Bag.' Harper: ''Hm, , You found a box with Dr. Row‘s name on it. ''Harper: It’s locked, so let’s open it and find out what’s in it! Examine Box. Harper: ''Oh, I know this! This is a sketch of medical equipment! But what’s the writing at the bottom? ''Harper: ''Oh dear, someone wrote “You Stink” on it! And it is signed “Gavin”. ''Harper: ''Let’s find this Gavin ASAP! '''Question Gavin about his insult.' Gavin Starstrike: ''Ugh, the police. What do you need from me, folks? What did I do wrong? ''Harper: ''We are just wondering why you insulted Dr. Row, saying that he stinks. ''Gavin: ''Because that bloody bastard deserves to be told what’s going on. ''Gavin: ''When I was just picking through trash, he just laughed and teased me! ''Harper: ''Well, he‘s been murdered... ''Gavin: ''Good! He laughed at me, but look who’s getting the last laugh! '''Examine Faded Note. ' Harper: ''Good job recovering the note, ! Now let’s see what it says. ''Harper: ''Whoa, it says “Time to get a taste of your own medicine!” Sounds like a note from the killer! ''Harper: ''Let’s get this to Gail! She’ll take a look at this! '''Analyze Threat.' Gail Allison: Hey, ! Ever played that new game “Fletris”? Harper: ''Ha, Gail, we need the results on the threat for now, a game with falling blocks we can discuss later. ''Gail: ''Okay, well... I found traces of an unknown substance on the paper. Good thing I called up Oliver, who identified what it was. ''Gail: ''It was traces of medication for claustrophobia! So the killer must have claustrophia. ''Harper: ''So the killer hates small spaces! Welp, I can tell you for sure, they are definitely going to not like jail. '''Autopsy Victim’s Body. ' Veronica Pozie: ''Damn, ! First time at Elrolstown, and you already found us a body. ''Harper: ''What did ya find on the body, hm? ''Veronica: ''Well, I found out that Dr. Row was definitely poisoned. But more interesting, I found some evidence left by the killer! ''Harper: ''Let’s hear it, sis! ''Veronica: ''I found crumbs on the victim’s neck, where he was injected with the syringe. Apparently, the crumbs were from an energy bar! ''Harper: ''So our killer eats energy bars! Well, they are not going to be so energetic in jail! '''Later...' Harper: ''Okay, let's go over what we have here. ''Harper: ''So, Dr. Derek Row was poisoned on the beach. ''Harper: ''His patient seemed to like him a little bit... ''Harper: ''And we got to see Kevin Michaels! He was saddened by the death, I wouldn't blame him.. ''Harper: ''The homeless guy seemed to only hate Derek. He said he was teased by him. ''Harper: ''Anyways, so... (An ear-piercing scream is heard) ''Harper: ''Oh...Oh My! Did you hear that? ''Harper: ''Wait, what the- ''Gavin: ''You bloody idiot! Now shut up, or else you will end up like the doctor! Chapter 2 ''Harper Lantern: Alright, so a doctor has been murdered... Harper: ''Everybody seemed to like him, except for the homeless guy.. ''Harper: ''So- (An ear-piercing scream is heard outside) ''Gavin Starstrike: ''Shut up, Shut up! Shut the hell up, or you will end up like the doctor! ''Gavin: ''Do you want that? Do you want to die? ''Harper: ''Gavin! Put your hands up! ''Gavin: ''Ugh, , you always have to ruin the fun, don't you. ''Harper: ''You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. ''Gavin: ''Wait, before I go, I have something that may be helpful. Derek always took the train to work. You may want to take a look into that. '''Later...' Harper: ''Dang, that was intense! ''Harper: ''But you are right, ! After we arrested Crazy Gavin, he said that Derek took the train to work! Let's take a look into that, ASAP! '''Investigate Train Station.' Harper: ''So, , what have you found? ''Harper: ''Wow, is that a syringe? That might just be the murder weapon! Let's see what our weapons expert Lajiak can find! ''Harper: ''And fix this torn photo! That may help our investigation! ''Harper: ''And what is this? A lucky rabbit's foot? But who's it from? [[Charlie Tasini|''Charlie Tasini]]: ''Oh, Oh my! You found my good luck charm! Oh, merci! ''Harper: ''Um, hello? Who are you! ''Charlie: ''Hm? Oh! Bonjour! I am Charlie Tasini, and I am a pilot. This is a good luck charm I keep with me! ''Harper: ''OK, step aside, we need to ask you some questions. '''Ask Charlie if he knew Derek Row.' Harper: ''Hello, Mr. Tasini. We need you to answer some questions. ''Charlie: ''Ah! Yeah, sure! ''Harper: ''Do you know a certain Dr. Derek Row? ''Charlie: ''Uhhh...I've heard the name before, I think he was on one of my flights. ''Harper: ''Well, he's been murdered. ''Charlie: ''Murdered? Well, that's awful! I can't say I knew the fellow, but I think he would have been very nice. ''Charlie: ''Anyways, it was a pleasure talking to you! Tell me if you need more from me! I've got to rest, I've been keeping awake on energy bars and coffee throughout the week! '''Examine Torn Paper.' Harper: ''Woah, I never knew Dr Row was married! Apparently, his wife's name is Lola. ''Harper: ''Let's talk to this Lola right away, ! ''Sepri Galisa: ''Wait, before you go, I found something, quite suspicious... ''Harper: '', Sepri is our tech expert here. Just watch out, he knows everything about tricks and pranks. ''Sepri: ''Wait, but this is serious. I saw security footage of Lola walking out of her workplace building fifteen minutes before the murder! Even more suspicious, their workplaces are just a mile away from each other! ''Harper: ''Okay, that is pretty suspicious. Let's go talk to Lola about this, ! '''Talk to Lola about the murder.' Lola Row: ''Oh, hello there! You two sit down, and we will talk! Sorry, I'm just going to finish up this energy bar, and we'll start talkin'! ''Harper: ''Well, we can talk, but I'm afraid we have some bad news. Your husband has been murdered. ''Lola: ''Oh my god. No! This can't be! Wait, come on Lola! Cool down. Cool down. ''Harper: ''But there is something suspicious we caught on camera. Why were you walking out of your office fifteen minutes before the murder? ''Lola: ''(wiping a tear) I was getting lunch. So.. ''Lola: ''(shocked) Wait, are you accusing me? How dare you! ''Harper: ''(sweating) Hey, wait! No, we believe you! We just wanted to ask. ''Lola: ''(crying) I feel like the walls are closing in on me! It feels like one of those dreams aimed at my claustrophobia! '(After Lola's Interrogation)' ''Harper: ''Wow, I hope she will be OK. I feel so sorry for her. '''Analyze Syringe.' Lajiak Corn: (with Oliver Hankston) ''Hey there, ! I'm Lajiak, and this is Oliver! ''Oliver Hankston: ''Well, hello there . It's nice to meet you. ''Harper: ''Hi. Okay, so what's the news on the syringe. ''Lajiak: ''Okay, so I can confirm this is the murder weapon, because it had the same type of poison that was injected into Derek, and not only that, but I also found traces of claustrophobia medicine on it. ''Oliver: ''And I found some fibers. The fibers belonged to hiking boots. Derek never wore hiking boots at the time of the murder. Which means- ''Harper: ''The killer must have wore the hiking boots! Thank you, Oliver and Lajiak! ''Harper: ''And you are right, ! We should go back to the crime scene! '''Investigate Lifeguard Shack.' Harper: ''Hey, , let's see what you found. ''Harper: ''Huh, this is a trophy of some kind, but someone broke it! Can you repair it? ''Harper: ''And unlocking that locked box would be very helpful, ! '''Examine Locked Box.' Harper: ''Great job, ! Now let's see what is in it! ''Harper: ''This is that photo of Lola and Derek at their wedding, but someone drew a mad face at the bottom. ''Harper: (surprised) ''Wait! That patient said that she had a crush on Derek? We need to talk to her! '''Ask Phalasa Empor about the photos.' Phalasa Empor: ''You are back? I thought you guys flew away! ''Harper: (embarrassed) ''Uh...Hi! Can you tell us about this photo? We want to know more. Please? ''Phalasa: ''Of c- ''Phalasa: ''(facepalming) Oh, crap... ''Phalasa: ''(angry) Look, , I hated that woman. And I loved Dr. Row. ''Phalasa: ''It all started in college, when I saw him for the first time. He was my type, he loved exploring in the wild, and he also always wore hiking boots to college, like me! ''Phalasa: We grew close, and I began bringing two energy bars with me, one for me and one for him. Phalasa: ''But then Lola came along. Stupid, stupid Lola... ''Phalasa: ''I've always hated that piece of s***. She made me look like a fool in front of everybody. She threw me into a locker, because she knew I was claustrophobic. ''Harper: ''So did you kill Derek for being with her? ''Phalasa: ''Don't accuse me, ma'am. You should be accusing Mrs. Row. '''Examine Broken Trophy.' Harper: '', awesome job! Now let's see... ''Harper: ''(surprised) Oh! I never knew Derek hunts! And apparently somebody didn't like it, writing "You Monster" over Derek's name! ''Harper: ''Let's dust this for fingerprints! '''Examine Trophy.' Harper: ''Great job, ! You got the fingerprints! Now let's identify who's fingerprints those are. '''Examine Fingerprints.' Harper: ''Kevin Michaels vandalized this trophy?! We ought to pay him another visit! '''Question Kevin Michaels about vandalized Derek's hunting trophy.' Kevin Michaels: (holding a pen) ''Hello again, my friends! Came back for an autograph? Here's a pen, I got ya! ''Harper: ''Um, Thank you, Mr. Michaels, but we need to ask you about Dr. Row again. Why did you break his hunting trophy? ''Kevin: ''(facepalming) Damn... ''Kevin: ''Alright, so I was furious. I saw a photo of Derek posing over a dead deer when chomping down on a energy bar! It was so sad and disturbing that Derek would even do that! I didn't know a nice guy was capable of doing something like that! ''Kevin: ''Then I say the trophy inside of his closet. The bloody bastard won a trophy for killing animals! A TROPHY! I already had a fear of being inside the small closet, but that just pissed me off. ''Kevin: ''So, I gave that bad man a message, and slammed the trophy on the ground as hard as I could. I realized I had gone to far, and then buried the trophy in sand, to hide what I did wrong. ''Harper: ''Well, I just hope you didn't kill Derek! Or else you will be inside a small enclosed space for quite some time. '''After...' Harper: ''Okay, , so let's recap what is going on here. ''Harper: ''Derek's wife seems pretty devastated, while that pilot seems to remember Derek. ''Harper: ''However, Derek's marriage made Phalasa mad, and Derek surprisingly likes hunting, which seemed to anger his buddy, actor Kevin Michaels. ''Harper: ''Anyways, I feel like- ''A bunch of arguing is heard... Harper: ''(surprised) I hear two people arguing! It sounds like one of them is going to get hurt. Let's break this up! Chapter 3 ''Harper Lantern: ''So we've learned a little more about our victim, Derek Row... ''Harper: ''...who also happened to be a hunter! ''Harper: ''I feel like- ''A bunch of arguing is heard... Harper: ''Oh my, do you hear all that commotion? We'd better hurry and break this up. ''Harper and the player rush to stop the argument... Phalasa Empor: ''Lola, I know you killed Dr. Row! ''Lola Row: ''Oh, please be quiet, Phalasa! By the way, you accusing me makes you seem more suspicious... ''Phalasa: ''We all know the truth, Lola! We all know! ''Harper: ''Ladies! What seems to be the problem here? ''Lola: ''This lady is saying to me that I killed my husband. You, my friend, are an idiot. ''Phalasa: ''Blah, Blah, Blah, keep talking, ya dumb bastard. I'm sure agrees with me. ''Harper: ''OK, OK, break it up. Please, go away from each other. ''Lola and Phalasa leave... Harper: ''Um, that was also intense! How about we go search the donut shop again? ''Harper: ''Let's go, ! '''Investigate Donut Display.' Harper: ''Okay, so what have you got here, ? ''Harper: ''Ah! A Kameroid camera! One of their most recent models! Let's unlock this! ''Harper: ''And who would leave such an expensive ring here? There is a name engraved into it, but it is hard to see. Can you see whose name it is? ''Harper: ''And feel free to search through that pile of donuts. But do it quick, because staring at it is getting me hungry. '''Examine Camera.' Harper: ''Great job unlocking the camera, ! Time to see if Sepri can find anything interesting! '''Analyze Unlocked Camera.' (A water balloon hits Harper in the face.) Harper: ''What the-HEY! Come on, Sepri! ''Sepri Galisa: ''What? I got bored! Anyways, so you are here for the camera. Straight off the bat, something seemed wrong. ''Sepri: (surprised) ''Somebody was stalking Dr. Row! ''Harper: ''(surprised) What?! ''Sepri: ''Yes, somebody was taking many pictures of Derek on this device. I also found out who it was. ''Sepri: '' The man was Charlie Tasini! I found pictures of his children and wife on there, and pictures of Paris! ''Harper: ''(surprised) Oh man! Charlie said that he barely met Derek, but obviously he was lying. Let's pay Charlie another visit. '''Ask Charlie Tasini about stalking the victim.' Harper: ''Mr. Tasini, you have some explaining to do. Why did you stalk Dr. Row? ''Charlie Tasini: (sweating) ''What? Uh, Officers, I think you got the wrong person! I told you, I barely knew Monsieur Row! ''Harper: ''Look, Charlie, you don't seem like that much of a bad guy. Please don't lie to us. ''Charlie: ''(crossing his arms) Darn... ''Charlie: ''Look, Monsieur Derek was a terrible man! One day, I thought I saw him beat his wife! ''Harper: ''(surprised) What!? ''Charlie: ''(angry) Yeah! I saw him do it! So I decided I needed proof to put him behind bars. ''Charlie: ''I started this when he said he was going on a hike. I put on my best hiking shoes, and walked out. I also took risks, hiding in very scary small spaces! ''Charlie: ''One day, I tried to stalk him, and he went to the donut store for a snack. So I went there but forgot my camera! ''Charlie: ''Please, forgive me. I'm sorry! '''Examine Pile of Donuts.' Harper: ''(thinking) You found an old photo of two soldiers? I don't recognize them, but they could be relevant to our investigation! Let's identify them. '''Examine Unknown Soldiers.' Harper: ''So, the first man is Yansut Row, who happens to be Derek Row's father. And the other, holy smokes, that is Gavin Starstrike? ''Harper: ''Apparently, Gavin Starstrike knows more about the Row's! We need to see Gavin again! '''Question Gavin about the photo.' Gavin Starstrike: ''Whatever you want from me, you won't get anything. ''Harper: (holding the photo) ''Oh, we just wanted to ask you about this fellow, Yansut Row. Were you two clo- ''Gavin: (surprised): ''Holy s***! Put the forbidden photo away! I don't want to see it! ''Harper: ''Can you at least tell us about it? ''Gavin: ''Wha- Alright, alright. Yansut and I were very good friends. This all goes back to the First Great War. This photo was taken a few moments before disaster. ''Gavin: ''When my back was turned, Yansut attacked me with a knife. He betrayed us. He was a spy, not my friend. ''Gavin: ''(pointing to his scar) He did this to me! ''Gavin: ''(sad) That was one of the hardest days of my life. I had to kill my own friend. Stabbed him in the abdomen. After the war, I just wanted two things, whiskey and some energy bars. ''Harper: ''Well, I hope you didn't end Dr. Row! '''Examine Ring.' Harper: ''So, , this is Lola's ring? Why would she leave it here? Let's ask her! '''Ask Lola about losing her ring. ' Harper: ''Hey Lola, if it makes you feel better, here is your ring back. ''Lola: ''Thank you, , it will help me remember Derek, but I actually wanted to lose it. ''Harper: (surprised) ''What? Why? ''Lola: (blushing) ''I...started developing feelings for Mr. Tasini. ''Lola: (in love) ''I mean, he had the body a woman would go crazy for. I tried to stop the feeling, but it didn't stop! ''Lola: ''And plus, when I first met him, he suggested a pair of hiking boots that looked nice and felt nice! ''Harper: ''Um, I don't think he-um..Lola, Charlie Tasini is married and has 4 children. ''Lola: ''Oh! What a surprise! OK, um..congratulations for him? '''After:' Harper: ''So, we learned a little more about Dr. Row. ''Harper: ''Gavin killed Derek's father, and could he have killed Derek too? ''Harper: ''And Charlie Tasini was sure that Derek mistreated Lola, and Lola actually had a crush on Charlie! ''Harper: ''You're right, , let's go back to the train station to find the final clues! '''Investigate Train Station.' Harper: '', do you have any clues that could wrap this case up? ''Harper: ''You can search through the trash for clues, since there maybe something there! ''Harper: (surprised) ''And that could be the poison vial used to kill Derek! Quick, grab a sample of some of those fibers! '''Examine Vial of Poison.' Harper: '', let's get those fibers to Oliver straight away! '''Analyze Fibers.' Oliver Hankston: '', you are intelligent. I've had Lajiak take a look at the vial, and she confirmed that it is the same poison that was injected into Derek! ''Harper: ''What about the fibers? ''Oliver: ''The fibers were purple. This couldn't have came from the victim, because he was wearing a red shirt. So that means.. ''Harper: ''The killer wears a purple shirt! Soon, purple will change to orange once you catch them, ! '''Examine Trash Bag.' Harper: ''Nice, . You found a energy bar wrapper? ''Harper: ''Wait! Didn't the killer eat energy bars? Let's send this to Oliver, ASAP! '''Examine Energy Bar.' Oliver: ''So, , let's get straight to the point. There were hairs from the victim on the energy bar! ''Oliver: But...I found another set of hairs! And this one was blond! Harper: ''So our killer is blond! Well, , It is time to put this blond killer behind bars. '''After completing all the tasks...' Harper: ''Alright, . It's time for you to find the killer! '''Take Care of the Killer Now!' Harper: ''Lola Row, you are under arrest for the murder of your husband, Derek Row. ''Lola: ''Oh, boy. No, I did not murder my husband. I loved him! ''Harper: ''If you loved him so much, then why did you kill him in such a cold way? ''Harper: (angry) ''You found him and injected with a syringe! I can't believe you would do that! ''Harper: (furious) ''You then watched him scream in agony, enjoying every second of it! You are a monster, Lola! ''Lola: ''(mad) Alright! Fine! I killed Derek! And he would still be alive if it weren't for that Phalasa girl! ''Lola: ''I thought Derek loved me the most! But no, he secretly loved Phalasa! I started to get jealous. If she gets him, nobody gets him. ''Lola: (laughing) ''Seeing him struggle after I injected him was hilarious! , I never had a better time! ''Harper: ''Calm down, Lola, Calm down. ''Lola: ''Don't tell me to calm down! I will- ''Harper: ''OK, OK! That's enough, Lola, you are under arrest. '''At the court...' Judge Hans Gaubs: ''Lola Row, you are here for the murder of your husband, Derek Plons Row. How do you plead? ''Lola: ''Guilty, Your Honor. But it was fun in the sun for me! ''Hans: ''I'm not sure it was fun in the sun for Derek, Mrs. Row. Lola, for the murder of Derek Plons Row, I sentence you to 20 years in prison. ''Lola: ''OK, Your Honor. Seems fair. '''After the trial...' Harper: ''Wow, ! Great job on your first case! ''Harper: ''It is time to officially introduce you to the team! Flavor of Justice (1/10) ''Harper Lantern: ''So, , - (The phone rings) ''Harper: ''Hang on, let me see who this is... ''Harper: (holding the phone) ''Hello? ''Jhos Emerson: (holding the phone) ''Great Scott! Where's Oliver? ''Harper: (holding the phone) ''Jhos? Wait, hold on... ''Harper: ''Oliver! Jhos is calling you! ''Oliver Hankston: (holding the phone) ''Thanks, Harper. So, what's up, Jhos? ''Jhos: (holding the phone, shocked) ''Oliver! I've heard you have a new recruit! ''Oliver: (holding the phone) ''Oh yeah, . , say hi to Jhos! ''Jhos: ''Come on, Oliver, I want to meet up with him! ''Oliver: ''OK,OK. '''Meet up with Jhos Emerson.' Oliver: ''Hi, Jhos. ''Jhos: ''Why, hello! You, are you the new guy? Hello there! ''Jhos: ''So, I seem to have lost my experimental laser somewhere at the beach! Can you help me find it? ''Oliver: ''Sure. Let's go, ! '''Investigate Valersa Beach.' Oliver: ''Oh! The laser is broken! Can you fix it? '''Examine Broken Laser.' Oliver: ''Nice job! Let's return this to Jhos! But first, let's eat something, I'm starving. (Reward: Burger) '''Return Laser to Jhos.' Oliver: ''Jhos, it's your lucky day! We found it! ''Jhos: ''Jolly good! You are quite the detective, ! Here, take this! (Reward: 20,000 Coins) '''After...' Chief Larricho Karlos: (holding a wine glass) ''Today, we welcome , to the team everybody! ''Harper: (holding a wine glass) Cheers! Later... Chief Karlos: '', there is one last person I want you to meet. And here he is! '''Meet with your new partner.' ''Chief Karlos: '', this is Kinaso. Kinaso, this is . ''Kinaso Deaka: ''Hello, . You look awesome. We are going to be such good friends! ''Kinaso: (winking) ''Hey, man. It is time to have some fun! I got us both tickets to see Amir Loggesonostra! One of the most hardcore rock musicians of all time. We can also talk with him backstage! ''Chief Karlos: ''Kinaso, don't do anything crazy... ''Kinaso: ''Gotcha, Chief! Now let's go!